Project Grandkids
by lueberryWaffle
Summary: Makarov Dreyar has decided that he isn't getting any older and that he wants grandkids. By mistake, Mirajane Strauss and an unexpexted ally are put to the job of playing matchmaker with their guildmates. Will she create love between her friends or will she create a disaster? (lots of fluff) Jerza GaLe Nalu Gruvia Miraxus are main ships.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own FairyTail. All rights go correctly to Hiro Mashima

This is a multi-ship fanfic. WARNING: I plan to make this a very long, possibly with 15+ chapters.

Enjoy!

-*-

~Makarvo's Office, 10:37 am~

Makarvo stared outside the window. The formerly sunny sky was filling up fast with angry, gray clouds. _Yes_ , he thought, _yes_. It had to be done, there was no getting around it. Makarvo smiled grimly and slowly stood up from the rickety old chair he was sitting in. He crossed the room, opened the door, and entered the main hall of the Fairy Tail Guild. Almost the entire guild was there, laughing and drinking, but thankfully no one noticed him. Makarvo strode swiftly to the bar where Mirajane was serving cleared his throat. "Mira," he said, half whispering. She didn't answer. "Mira!" he said louder. She still didn't respond and continued to cheerfully take orders. "MIRA!" He raised his voice even more. Mirajane STILL didn't give him any attention. Makarvo was getting angry, he had things to do! "MIRAJANE!" he yelled. No answer. "MIRAJANE STRAUSS WILL YOU LISTEN FOR ONE BLASTED MINUTE!" Makarvo screamed at the top of his lungs. Mirajane and the whole guild finally noticed him. Mira turned a bright shade of pink.

"Uh-um yes Master- couldn't see- over the counter- m-m-my apologies." she stuttered, deeply embarrassed. "D-Do you want a d-drink?"she asked.

"ARE YA CALLIN' ME SHORT?!" he seethed.

"NO! No! Of course not!" Mira said quickly.

"Well whatever. I need to talk to you." Makarvo turned to the crowd that was watching them intently. "ALONE!" And with that he grabbed Mira's wrist and dragged her into the back room behind the bar.

After they had left, conversations in the room resumed. Grey and Natsu sat at the bar.

"I wonder what all that was about," Grey said after taking a swig of his drink.

"Pretty obvious to me," Natsu responded confidently.

"Really? You know?" Grey questioned him, legitimately interested.

"Gramps is finally going to make me a S Class Wizard! GAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Natsu laughed maniacally.

"He really has no idea after all.." Grey muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What was that, Ice Princess?" Natsu narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"None of your business, Flame Brain!" Grey said, standing up as well.

"You wanna go?!" Natsu moved into a fighting stance.

"Do YOU wanna go?!" Grey replied. They circled, waiting for the other to make a move. "ICE PRINCESS" "FLAME BRAIN" "ICE PRINCESS" "FLAME BRAIN" "ICE PRINCESS" "FLAME BRAIN"

Suddenly, Natsu gave a gigantic Fire Dragon's Roar and the battle began. Before the long, everyone in the guild got involved and the typical Fairy Tail chaos ensued.

-*-

~Back Guild Room~

"So Master.. what did you want to speak to me about?" Mirajane asked nervously.

"One second Mira, this is EXTREMELY important so I have to make sure no one is eavesdropping," Makarvo walked around the room, closing and locking all the windows and doors. Mirajane took one of the chairs that were littered around the room and sat down. She bit her lip nervously, the master was actually being serious for once. Something must be wrong. Makarvo finished and stood in front of her.

"Chair..?" Mira offered weakly.

"No!" he proclaimed, "I must stand for this." Mirajane had the feeling he just wanted to be taller than her, but she kept her mouth shut. "As you know, Fairy Tail was created in x686 by Mavis Vermillion, Precht, Warrod Sequen and Yuri Dreyar with the promise of eternal adventure," Makarvo began. Mira wondered where the heck this was going. "And since then, it has been in all aspects just that. An eternal adventure. We have risen to every challenge and have become something that our founders would never have seen coming," he continued. Mira was getting a little bit bored with this speech but still stayed silent. "But lately... How do I put it? Our guild has been a bit... Well dull. And I think there is only one solution." The Master paused for dramatic effect. Mirajane gasped.

"Master! You can't be implying that we disband the guild! Are you?!" Mirajane spoke in a distressed tone.

"No! Not at all!" the Master shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is I think we need some... New blood." Mirajane raised her eyebrows.

"New... Blood?" she repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, new blood," he said firmly. They stared at each other as Mira tried to figure out what he was trying to say. After what seemed like eternity, she began to laugh.

It started out with just a snort, then a chuckle, then a giggle and before she realized what was happening she was laying on the floor, crying from too much laughter and clutching her stomach. Throughout all of this Makarvo stood still as a statue, his face getting redder and redder.

Finally he burst out, "ENOUGH! This is no laughing matter!" The white haired mage finally calmed down slightly.

"You *wheeze* want *wheeze* grandkids!" Mira forced out, still lying on the floor.

"It's for the good of the guild," the Master peered sideways guiltily, "Besides, I'm not getting any younger," he mumbled.

"Oh Master," Mira stood up and brushed her dress, "You never cease to surprise me."

"Well I AM full of surprises," Makarvo responded, looking a little too pleased with himself. "Anyway, so I was thinking-"

"Master, I've completely got this covered. Don't you worry, by the end of next year you'll have ten new grandchildren. Leave it to me!" Mira sang as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Makarvo stood in the same spot for a very long time, thinking over what she had said. _10 new grandkids?_ How was that even possible in one year? Had she really even understood what he had meant at all? Yes, she must have. He smiled. Laxus couldn't say no to kids anymore if Mirajane was so excited.

-*-

~Fairy Tail Main Hall~

Mira hummed a little tune while she scrubbed the bar counter, thinking of all the possibilities. She just couldn't believe that MASTER of all people wanted her to play Matchmaker! She let out a content sigh. Just THINKING about helping all her guildmates settle down and have children made her want to jump for joy! Kinana came over and placed a tray full of drinks beside her.

"Earth to Miss Lovestruck! You haven't blinked in 5 minutes," Kinana shook her. "Thinkin' about Mr Hunk Laxus again?" she added mischievously.

Mirajane groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? Laxus and I AREN'T A THING!"

"Tell that to the Master," Kinana grinned, "Also, take these drinks to Cana's table."

"He already knows!" Mira flipped her hair and picked up the tray.

-?-

~Mirajane's Apartment, Fairy Hills~

Mirajane fell face first onto the pink floral blanket of her bed and desperately tried to keep her eyes open. It had been a loooong day, much longer than she had predicted. After the meeting with the Master, she had been running around and around like a headless chicken trying to get orders, serve food and drinks, check up on tables, and collect money. Mira smiled. Working at the FairyTail Guild was an exhausting mess, but she loved every minute of it.

The white-haired mage heard the front door open. Immediately she took the nearest object, which happened to be a forgotten umbrella beside her, and hid in the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Adrenaline filled her veins as she struggled to breathe quietly.

"Mira-nee? Are you home?" said a sweet voice sounded throughout the two bedroom apartment. Mirajane exhaled. It was just Lisanna.

"Yeah Annie, I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted. Mira quickly threw the umbrella back on the bed and walked the kitchen.

"I hope I didn't wake you, it's pretty late," Lisanna said while putting her jacket on the coat rack. Mirajane peeked at the clock and almost had a heart attack. 1:16 am! She must have shut her eyes for a lot longer then she realized. And she couldn't believe that she FORGOT that Lisanna was coming home today.

"No- I - uh I was up. Anyway.. are you hungry? You probably didn't get very good food on your mission with Bixlow and I haven't eaten yet. I think there's some spaghetti in the pantry I could make," Mirajane offered. Lisanna smiled and nodded. They chatted easily while Mira boiled the pasta and Lisanna set their small, 2 person table.

"So, did anything important happen while I was gone?" Lisanna asked after they sat down to eat.

"What? No, no, not at all. People were just being um, you know, stupid and stuff, nothing IMPORTANT happened at all or anything," Mira rambled, trying her best to be nonchalant. Lisanna looked unconvinced.

"Mira-nee, I AM your sister so I know when you're being a liar," she responded.

"Annie I PROMISE nothing happened!" Mira said too fast. Lisanna huffed.

"Fine, when you are ready to tell me, I'll listen." They stayed in uneasy silence for a while.

"How did the job go? In fact, weren't you supposed to come... tomorrow?" Mirajane broke the silence with her revelation. THAT'S why she was so unprepared, Lisanna was supposed to come to tomorrow! Suddenly it was LISANNA who looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah well uh it was an easy job so we got home uh early... I was kinda planning to spend the night at Bixlow's place and just wanted to drop by for some um well... clothes," Lisanna finished awkwardly. Mirajane was confused. ❗what kind of clothes would she need in the middle of the night? She brought pajamas on the trip... Suddenly Mira's widened with enlightenment.

"BIXLOW HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" Mirajane screamed.

"Uh well.. yeah" Lisanna said lamely.

"WELL GO TO HIM OH MY MAVIS!"

Lisanna bowed her head, rushed out of the kitchen into her bedroom, and came back out with a couple of silky things in her hand. Mirajane helped her put her coat on while muttering curses. She was out the door in less than a minute. Mira almost shouted DON'T FORGET PROTECTION but thankfully remembered that the Master actually WANTED grandchildren. She slumped on the door. Honestly, that girl.

Suddenly a humongous wave of tiredness swept over Mira. Time for bed she decided,the dishes could wait until tomorrow.

-*-

A/N: You guys are probably confused so let me just say the whole Makarvo/Mirajane/Laxus misunderstanding will be explained more next chapter.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment, follow, and favorite if you liked it! Especially comment, I'd love to read what you guys have to say!

Bye until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Laxus has anger issues and Mirajane finally begins playing matchmaker! Enjoy!_

 _Btw communication lacrimas are pretty much cell phones, I just thought "wait if there isn't any technology in Fiore how do they talk to each other?"_

 _WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CENSORED SWEARING (don't know if my audience has a problem with that, so let's just be on the safe side)_

...

 **~Bane Street, Magnolia 2:04 am~**

Laxus Dreyar staggered down a dark street in Magnolia. It had been a good, good night. The local nightclub had been bustling with people and he found quite a few ladies. What were their names again? He couldn't remember anything but bah, what did it matter? He wouldn't see any of them again anyway.

Laxus felt a vibrating in his pants pocket. He groaned and dug around for his communication lacrima. When he finally got it out, the glare of the screen disoriented him and he fell backward. Laxus swore and picked himself up off the ground.

MESSAGE FROM MAKAROV DREYAR he read. Laxus growled. Gramps never got off his back about anything. "It's time for you to become a responsible adult" and "Where are you so late every night?" were all the old man seemed to say. Laxus hated him. Yet he still selected OPEN: MESSAGE.

 **Laxus,**

 **I talked to Mira today about grandchildren and she loved the idea! I beg you to talk it over tonight and to have an open mind. I'd love to have more Dreyars!**

 **Love,**  
 **Gramps**

Blue electricity sparked around Laxus. Before he realized what he was doing, Laxus crushed the communication lacrima into thousands of pieces just with his bare hands. _F#$ &! F&%$! F#&%!_ He began to punch the brick building next to him over and over with lightning until nothing was left but a heap of rubble. SH*T he screamed into the empty street. _IT WAS GRAMPS' FAULT! ALL HIS!_ Laxus crumbled onto the cool cobblestones beneath him. Sh*t.

 _It was a usual day, 7 months ago. Laxus sat in a corner booth of the guild hall, nursing his beer. Fire idiot had pissed him off already in the first 3.5 minutes he had been there and he REALLY didn't feel like coming into contact with anyone else that day._

 _"Hey Laxus, do you want to order anything to eat with that beer?" a voice asked._

 _"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he turned and yelled at the person who asked. He immediately regretted it. A stunned Mirajane turned and ran away crying. Laxus put his face in his hands. Great, absolutely fantastic. He made one of the nicest girls in the guild cry._

 _"Laxus," Makarov said to announce his arrival. He slid into the spot opposite of of his grandson. Laxus clenched his fists underneath the table. This was getting better and better._

 _"Gramps. Need somethin'? I'm kinda busy," Laxus struggled to keep his voice under control. The Master snorted._

 _"Busy being lazy and irresponsible as always," he responded. Laxus gripped the table. "But that's not why I'm here. I came to ask... if you have made any progress with Mirajane." LIE AND HE'LL GO AWAY Laxus' brain told him._

 _"Oh um er yes," Laxus feigned a smile._

 _"Really?" Gramps looked delighted, "Tell me more!"_

 _"Well uh I asked her out on a date, just like you told me to, and she said yes, just like you said she would."_

 _"That's amazing news, Laxus! I'm so proud of you. There's this good restaurant-" the word 'proud' stung Laxus._

 _"I think I've got it covered Gramps," Laxus interrupted. The Master looked unsure._

 _"I don't know Laxus, I think I should help you, just this one time," he decided._

 _"No Gramps, I REALLY have it covered," Laxus pressured._

 _"If you say so. I'll leave you to it," Makarov stood up, "This so amazing!" he repeated as he left. Thank Mavis, Laxus thought. His typical scowl returned._

That had been the first lie. After that they multiplied everyday.

"Yeah Gramps, we went on our first date last night and it went great!"

"I really really like Mirajane, thank you for bringing us together!"

"Mira wants to go steady!"

"We're doing fantastic Gramps, but don't talk to Mira about it okay? She's really shy."

"I'm moving in with Mira."

"I think I'm going ask Mira to marry me tonight."

"She said yes!"

"Please don't take this personally, but Mira wants to have a private wedding, just the two of us."

Laxus had been just spinning up a lie whenever he wasn't interested in talking to Gramps for 7 whole months. It was effortless and efficient. The back of his head told him liked when Gramps was proud of him, but he immediately slapped that thought away, like it was an annoying bug.

But now all that lying was finally catching up to him. There was no way he could just tell Makarov he wasn't allowed to see the child that he personally asked for! Makarov certainly would figure out the kid didn't exist! Sh*t, Laxus repeated. The Master would murder him for lying about Mirajane and humiliating him. Or worse, kick him out of the guild AGAIN! He couldn't make a living without job requests. His entire world would crumble to pieces because of this. He shuddered, remembering the last time.

 _Think what to do moron, THINK!_ he screamed inside his head. Laxus couldn't just tell Gramps that Mirajane and him had decided against having kids because Gramps actually TALKED to Mira about it. Laxus paused and reread the message. "She loved the idea" _Wait, WHAT?_ She must have misunderstood or something. Laxus and Mira had never even... remotely liked each other in that way at all.

Laxus firmly believed Mirajane lost everything that was actually interesting about her when she stopped using magic. It was almost.. creepy how her entire personality changed. She used to be one of the tough, intense girls that Laxus liked but now Mira was just a nice but frankly boring young woman.

Rain began to fall on Laxus' head, wetting his hair. He sighed, realizing he would need to come clean. It was the only way. Tomorrow he would apologize to Mira and Gramps. Maybe he would buy some cupcakes for them to help smooth things over.

...

 **~Fairy Tail Main Hall 9:18 am~**

Mirajane overslept that morning. It was 8:47 am when she groggily looked at the alarm clock beside her bed and her shift started at 9:00. Her apartment was a hurricane as she took a 4 minute shower, pulled on a ruffled pink dress, tied her bangs into her signature style, put on some lip gloss, and rushed out the door. Mira had arrived one minute early to the guild hall.

Now she was bustling around taking breakfast orders and trying to figure out who her first couple should be. Suddenly, the guild door swung open and a blue haired man with a dark cloak stepped in. _Jellal!_ Mira thought, _Absolutely perfect_. She threw her tray down, grabbed her bag, and strode in his direction.

"Mira?! Where are you going?!" Kinana called from the bar.

"Sorry Kinana, I'm taking the rest of the day off!" Mira yelled back to her, still making her way to Jellal.

"What?! Mira YOU CAN'T JUST-" but she was too late, Mira was out the door with Jellal. Kinana moaned.

"Um no offense or anything Mirajane but I REALLY didn't realize we were this close," Jellal joked nervously as Mira pushed him back out of the guild.

"We aren't unfortunately Jellal," Mirajane gave him one of her prize winning smiles, "But I had to talk to you about something important and the guild really wasn't a good place for discussion."

"Oh uh okay I guess... I'm listening," Jellal said in an even more confused tone.

"We still can't talk here," Mira said very seriously even though at that moment she felt like doing cartwheels, "But luckily I know a place."

...

 **~The Pink Strawberry Cafe and Bakery 9:56 pm~**

For some completely unknown reason, Jellal found himself sitting outside a bakery under a pink umbrella with Mirajane Strauss, the person that made least sense to have as company. She was chattering something about the weather while Jellal inwardly screamed in frustration. He had gone to the guild hall to find Erza, not take Mirajane to breakfast.

"Um Mirajane, I don't want to be rude or anything but can we talk about the important things you mentioned earlier right now? I have some plans later that I don't want to miss," Jellal choked out. It was technically a lie since the plans hadn't been solidified yet but Mira still nodded.

"Now Jellal," she breathed deeply, "I'm telling all of this for Erza's sake. I care about her deeply as a guildmate and a friend." At the mention of Erza, Jellal remembered the dream he had last night. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Go on," he pressured.

"Well... " Mirajane suddenly had tears in her eyes, "I don't know how else to say it Jellal. You're breaking her heart."

"I'M WHAT?!"

"Breaking her heart," Mirajane sniffled. Jellal was stunned. Erza?! Heartbroken?! Over HIM?!

"Wha- Wh- Ho-" he was at a loss for words.

"It's *sniff* so, so sad."

"For how long?!" Jellal asked desperately.

"Ever since you were kids," Mirajane looked solemnly into the distance, "First you force her to leave the only home she ever knew or have all her friends be killed, even though she loves you. Then, she comes back to save her friends and you kill Simon and almost kill her." Jellal nodded slowly, he regretted the Tower of Heaven most out of anything in his life. How he wished he could go back.

"But we made up. We're fine about that now." But Mira wasn't stopping.

"During all that time you were missing, Erza sat on the sidelines, hoping you were still alive. And then alas! You come back but are put in prison. She still silently waits for you." Jellal hated this. He hated that he brought Erza so much pain. "Finally! You are out of prison, and Erza can actually imagine a life together now. But you disregard her and decide to philander with two other women!" Jellal was absolutely still. He thought what he did was the best for everyone, the way to make Erza the happiest. But he found out he was very, very wrong.

"What do I do Mira, what do I do? I love her too!" Jellal abruptly wailed. The white haired mage came to his side of the table and comfortingly patted his back and handed him a tissue which seemed to have magically appeared.

"It's not too late Jellal. You can still fix this," Mira reassured him, "Do you know why I brought you to this exact place?"

Jellal shook his head.

"I brought you here because this bakery, the Pink Strawberry, serves Erza's favorite thing in the world. Do you know what that is?"

"Strawberry cake?" Jellal guessed.

"Bingo. A harder question now, what do you think you have to do?" Mira asked.

"Buy her some cake?" Jellal responded, unsure. Mirajane rolled her eyes.

"The cake here IS delicious but that alone won't solve years of bad history. You have to take her on a romantic date."

"That's what I was going to do today!" Jellal exclaimed. Mirajane looked shocked for once.

"Seriously? What did you have planned?"

"Mini golf!" Jellal replied excitedly. Mira looked like she aged 5 years.

"Thank Mavis I'm here to help you. Okay so here's what you're ACTUALLY going to do."

...

A/N: _Yay finally a little matchmaking action! Next chapter is full of Jerza ;)_

 _Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed on the last chapter! Especially to the person that corrected me on Makarov's name, which the entire chapter I had written as Makarvo! I've fixed it now but WOW THAT WAS EMBARRASSING! Someone also commented that Mirajane seems very out of character, which I apologize for, this is my first serious fanfiction so I'm not very accustomed to keeping with the character's personality. Sorry!_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Follow, Favorite, and especially review just like last time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys back again!_ _ ***cough***_ _please don't kill me for being gone so long_ _ ***cough***_

 _I'm sorry that it's been more than a week since I updated, but to make up for it today is a really long chapter with lots of Jerza!_

 **~Erza's Apartment, Fairy Hills 4:30 pm~**

Erza was reading an article in the newspaper about a building destroyed on Bane Street when her communication lacrima binged. She sighed and put down her newspaper and tea. MESSAGE FROM JELLAL FERNANDES it read. Erza took a sharp breath.

 _Jellal?_ They hadn't talked in over a 2 months due to his "highly secretive" location. Erza reminded herself that everything was FINE and she WASN'T angry at all about Jellal and his fiancée and how he never came to visit anymore and how close he was with Meredy and Ultear. He was his own person and had the right to make his own choices. Even if those choices sucked and he didn't know what he was doing. Erza clicked OPEN: MESSAGE.

 **Meet me at Bluegrass Park in a hour and a half. Don't be late.**

 _Wait.. what?!_ Erza read the message over and over. Jellal was usually pretty brief in his messages but never THIS brief. He almost seemed... Mad? Was that even possible? Erza quickly thought over all their conversations in the last year but couldn't figure out why he would be. If anything SHE should be mad about all her missed calls. And how often he was gone. And his behavior in general. In fact, the more Erza thought out it, the angrier she became. SHE hadn't done anything wrong at all, it was always about him.

She decided she WOULD meet him at Bluegrass Park but she WOULD NOT let him walk all over her. She was Erza Freaking Scarlet. Everything would end TODAY!. She was a strong, independent woman and who gave a crap what Jellal had to say anyhow! Erza would show him what he was missing out on. Why should he be the only person in the world she felt nervous talking to? She typed back: **I'll be there.**

…

 **~Pink Strawberry Bakery and Café 5:27 pm~**

Mirajane tapped her foot impatiently while waiting in line, internally screaming. Erza was meeting Jellal in 30 minutes and what was she doing? WAITING IN LINE FOR STRAWBERRY CAKE! Her precious time was ticking away! But the strawberry cake is the most important part of the entire date, she repeated to herself, trying to stay calm. Everything would fall into place. Hopefully. Why didn't they have any in stock this morning?!

"Mirajane? Is that you?" a deep voice asked from behind her. She turned and was faced with an extraordinarily large chest. She looked up.

"Oh uh hi Laxus," Mira bit her lip. Now was really not a great time.

"Oh! Hey. I uh….." Laxus looked uncomfortable, "wanted to talk to you about something." Mirajane narrowed her eyes. Laxus had never been particularly friendly to her, what could he want?

"Sorry Laxus, I'm really busy right now. Maybe another time." Mira turned back around, annoyed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around again to glare at him

"Um Mirajane you have six people in front of you… It's going to be a while before both of us can leave. I think right now is a really good time," Laxus pointed out obviously.

" _Fine_ ," she growled, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I… I heard the Master and you had a talk," he began. Mirajane's eyes widened and she reached up and grabbed his huge fur jacket to look seriously into his eyes. After the longest minute of his life, Laxus turned his head away and coughed awkwardly.

"The Master chose to tell _you_ about my very important assignment?! _You?!"_ Mira let go of his jacket harshly and stepped backward.

"I'm sorry honestly! It wasn't supposed to go this far! I was just…. Stupid!" Laxus stepped forward pleadingly. But Mirajane wasn't listening.

"But…. This- this might actually work. I can't possibly do this by myself, I need help," she muttered while looking at the ground and walking in a small circle, "Yes Master, yes! My faith in you is restored! The Master _did_ send you here to help me right?" Laxus' eyes brightened.

"Yup, that's _exactly_ what I'm here to do! But um... If you don't mind me asking, what exactly was your assignment?" he asked timidly.

"Oh? The Master didn't tell you?"

"Er- no he just said to find you and you would fill me in," Laxus gave a big fake grin that Mira completely missed.

"Well…. he wants grandchildren!" Mirajane said, bouncing up and down. His face turned into a look of mock confusion.

"Wait, _what?_ How is that even possible?! He wants my dad to have another kid?! Why?!" Laxus asked, ridiculously outraged.

"No, no, no! You know how he considers all the guild members his children. He wants me, and now you too, to help get them together so the guild can continue on in the next generation. He doesn't mean his direct bloodline or anything!" Mirajane explained. She noticed for some odd reason Laxus looked very relieved for a second.

"So we just have to everyone in the guild spontaneously fall in love with each other. Easy," he rolled his eyes. Mira slapped his arm.

"We don't need negativity! Besides, I'm here to pick up a cake for a date that's happening in 20 minutes!" she exclaimed. Then she realized that she was now in front of the line. And how much time she had wasted just standing there.

"Next please," said the very bored cashier. Mirajane sprinted to him.

"Hi I'm here to pick up my order of strawberry cake my name is Mirajane Strauss I ordered it about 3 hours ago" Mira said quickly without pausing to catch her breath.

"Sorry, we're out," stated the cashier.

" _WHAT?!_ That's what you said 3 hours ago!" the white haired mage's face was turning an unpleasant shade of red.

"Well a huge wedding order just came in a hour ago. Another batch will be made in 15 minutes."

" _I DON'T HAVE 15 MINUTES!"_ Mirajane screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well boo-hoo. Next," the cashier waved Laxus over. But abruptly there was a blinding flash and the entire bakery exploded with bright light. Mirajane transformed into Satan Soul. Her feet and hands turned into gnarled claws, a sharp scar appeared on her cheek, and a menacing glint entered her eyes. Everyone in the bakery turned to face her.

" _I WILL NOT LET THIS DATE BE A FAILURE BECAUSE OF SOME DISGUSTING SLIMY BAKER GIVING AWAY ALL HIS CAKES TO SOME WEDDING THAT ORDERED_ _ **AFTER**_ _ME! YOU GO INSIDE RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM HE CAN SACRIFICE_ _ **ONE**_ _CAKE! I CAN'T AFFORD THE MASTER LOSING FAITH IN ME AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! WELL? WHAT ARE YOU GOGGLING AT? GO!"_ the she-demon shrieked at the poor cashier who was now clutching their heart while energy hummed all around. Suddenly Laxus was beside her.

"Whoa Mira. Just _calm down_ okay?" Laxus was putting his arms out as if to comfortingly pat her shoulder, but decided against it and retreated, "Everything is going to be fine! How about _I_ stay here and wait for the cake while _you_ go and do whatever else you have to do. When the cake is ready I can just bring it to you. Okay? Does that work? Here, just put in your contact on my lacrima and send me a message where to go." The unrecognizable Mira scowled but took Laxus' communication lacrima, typed into it, and gave it back.

"I'm watching you," she pointed at the cashier and then strutted out of the building. Laxus let out his breath as the cashier fainted and fell onto the ground.

"Disaster averted."

 **~Bluegrass Park 6:00 pm~**

Erza hated to admit it, but at that moment she was hiding.

Behind a trashcan.

She wasn't ready for this! She was expecting a dumpy old park with scratchy dry grass and broken water fountains or something. Her plan was to go up to Jellal, tell him they were done being.. friends and leave.

But her brain begged to differ. _Really Erza, that's what you thought? Why are you wearing your best dress, nicest shoes, and most expensive jewelry? And why did you take 30 minutes just to do your hair?_ I DON'T KNOW she wanted to scream.

She guessed that a tiny part of her still hoped Jellal would apologize and then they would passionately kiss while it began to rain or something. At least that's always happened in the movies. Unfortunately Erza had never even had a boyfriend before so she didn't know if that was how things worked. Plus Jellal had a fiancée.

Anyway, Bluegrass Park was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. In the very center, there was a humongous white marble fountain, big enough and deep enough to swim in. Surrounding it there were countless blue rose bushes that grew high enough around the fountain that the park seemed secluded. Weeping willow trees created a canopy of leaves above. The best part of all was the grass. True to its name, it was blue. Every time the gentle breeze flew through it, it glimmered, reminiscent of a calm ocean. Erza was so stunned that she took refuge behind a trashcan. _Is this a... date?!_ was all she could think.

"Erza? Is that you?"

Erza turned around to find Jellal standing right in front of her. She squeaked.

"Oh- uh hi Jellal. I was just um, you know, inspecting this trashcan. It's very good quality, I should uh know um because I have a friend who..." Erza faltered when she looked up at Jellal. Had he always looked this ridiculously good? He was wearing a clean white dress shirt and dark washed simple jeans. It looked like he had just shaved and for once his hair was actually styled instead of the usual bed head look. He was listening thoughtfully to what she was saying.

"Who what?" he asked after she stopped talking.

"Nothing," Erza whispered, "nothing at all." Jellal gave her a funny look but didn't press it. He extended his hand and helped Erza off the ground. Except once they were both standing up, he still was holding her hand and wasn't giving any sign he was letting go. Erza's heart hammered in her chest.

"I brought some food," was all Jellal said as he guided them through the maze of blue rose brushes. When they reached their destination Erza gasped.

It was a clearing in the forest of weeping willows and rosebushes. A quaint table piled with food and two chairs sat in the middle of it. The fountain wasn't in sight anymore, but a small stream bubbled through. Beautiful glowing fairy lights were strung above and around the table. All around, the bluegrass glimmered.

"It's- It's, "Erza struggled to find the right word, "breathtaking."

"Not as breathtaking as you tonight," Jellal responded while pulling out a chair. Erza blushed deeply and sat down. Jellal sat down as well and began to pour champagne.

Erza's mind was swimming with delighted, frustrated, and most of all confused thoughts. _What had come over Jellal? This was a date, it had to be! And people that went on dates... well, they were dating. Did mean Jellal and her were, romantic?_ The idea certainly pleased Erza. She began to let her mind drift, imagining a life with Jellal. Him proposing, them getting married, their first child's birth. Erza loved the idea.

But it could never be, she reminded herself sadly, he made that clear a long time ago.

"Jellal, what is this about?" Erza broke the silence, and the mood. Jellal put the bottle down.

"I thought it was kind of obvious by now, Erza," Jellal said slowly.

"Jellal..." Erza didn't know how to go on.

"What's wrong?" he looked genuinely worried.

"All of this," Erza gestured around them, "it's.. well amazing and really appreciated. But... I don't want to be just the OTHER girl." Jellal looked at her blankly.

"You're the only girl." Something in Erza snapped.

"Um no Jellal, I'm actually _not._ You have a fiancée who is probably your wife by now and you also have Ultear _and_ Meredy," Erza spat, "Is that not enough for you?" She stood up and turned away.

"Wait! Erza! It's not like that! Not at all!" Jellal chased after her.

Erza was fuming. How greedy could Jellal get? He had everything he could possibly want but he still ran after her. _I've had_ _enough!_ It might be selfish, but Erza wanted to be with someone who loved only her. And Jellal didn't fit the bill. _Ugh!_ Tears were running down her face as she ran through the maze of blue rose brushes. _Why did I have to fall in love with someone so STUPID?_ Erza tripped and fell into the grass.

She didn't know how long she laid, curled up in a ball, crying in the bluegrass. After what seemed like forever, she felt warm, gentle hands begin to stroke her red hair. It was calming, and soon her loud sobs became small sniffles.

"Do you remember... back to when we first met? You introduced yourself as just Erza and... I thought it was sad that you only had one name," Jellal said softly. Erza nodded slightly and he moved her head onto his lap.

"You decided to call me Scarlet, because of my hair."

Jellal continued to pet her head. "Right before we... almost kissed at the bottom of that hill, I thought about it. It was so different than. Simpler. I thought about all the time we hadn't been together and how you had changed. And yet you hadn't changed at all," he paused, "Then I thought about all the times you had probably been in that same exact position, seconds away from kissing someone. It made me mad, furious even, that you weren't only mine and that I had to share you with every single person in the world. I was also mortified because that was about to be my first kiss." Erza stiffened. _First kiss?_ But what about- "I idiotically burst out that I had a fiancée, which wasn't true the slightest. I immediately regretted saying it when I saw the look on your face, but it wasn't something I could just say 'oh just kidding! I only said that because I have self confidence issues haha!' So we didn't kiss and we went our separate ways. I was always in love with you though. Always. But time passed and I began to wonder if I was even worthy of loving you. After all, I had been manipulated by a little girl who I believed was Zeref, infiltrated the Magic Council, killed our best friend Simone in cold blood, and was obsessed with the thirst for power. I am the worst person I know. How could the worst person I know be paired with the best person I know?"

"It doesn't work like that," Erza looked up at Jellal. It felt like her mind was on fire, everything she thought she knew about him was altered. _All this time,_ _I never knew_ she thought. The light shades of blue the roses and grass surrounding them were complimented the dark color of Jellal's hair. The thick, sweet fragrance of the flowers floated around them. It felt like a hazy dream.

"And I still haven't kissed anyone, in case you were wondering," Jellal hinted.

"I was."

Erza threw all her weight against Jellal and they fell down with an _OOF!_ They giggled in the soft grass, embracing. Erza's hair fell all around them. Their lips found each other and Erza barely had time to think s _o this is what kissing feels like_. It wasn't like it was in the movies, there was no dramatic music in the background and no rain falling around them. But somehow it was a million times better. His lips were soft, and she felt herself pleasurably drowning.

They stopped kissing for a moment. Erza looked quizzically into Jellal's face. He laughed.

"I also forgot to mention I have cake. Strawberry cake."

" _WHAT?_ "

"You know, strawberry cake. I know it's your favorite."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Erza jumped up and ran back to their food. Jellal continued to laugh in the grass.

...

 _A/N: Yes yes yes I DO realize that in the anime Erza DOES know that Jellal was lying about his fiancée but for the sake of the story just SHHHHHHH_

 _The FEEEEEEEELS ugh! Anyway, in case you didn't get it, Laxus_ _ **did**_ _get the cake in time and everything worked out. I also thought it was important to show that Mirajane brought out good in Laxus and he was able to calm her down._

 _Until next time!_

 _Thank you for reading! Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay so I know, I'm a jerk. I haven't updated in forever. I'm really sorry! School just started and before that I was busy finishing the last of my last summer. I've had pretty much NO time lately and this entire chapter was written on my phone during spare minutes I had. I also had a bit of a writer's block with this story. When I started writing this I had absolutely no clue where it was gonna go and I figured it didn't matter because no one would be reading it anyway. WELL SURPRISE! A lot of you actually like this story so of course I had to figure everything out to make it the best story possible! I now know the entire plot and let me just say,_ _ **I have a lot planned!**_

 _Long update, but enjoy the chapter!_

 _..._

~Bluegrass Park~

"Um Laxus are you okay? You're grinning like an idiot," Mirajane whispered and poked him in the side.

They were both crouched underneath a thorny rosebush, watching what appeared to be Erza and Jellal eating at a table. Laxus adjusted his face into his normal bored expression but he was still laughing like a madman on the inside. _She doesn't know!_ was all he could think.

 _Stupid Gramps was senile again and said grandkids instead of great-grandkids! She didn't understand what he was talking about at all!_ He had never felt this relieved in his entire life. Now Gramps wouldn't be remotely as angry because Mira didn't even know what he was talking about. Coming clean would way easier now. _Unless…_

What if Laxus didn't have to tell the truth after all? He could just tell Gramps that Mira and him got into an argument and broke up. _No, that would never work._ Gramps never even saw them together. Laxus knew he _had_ to think of something! What if he asked Porlyusica for a memory potion? No. She would never give him one and memory potions were very dangerous. He had only a couple days to come up with-

" _Laxus!_ Seriously, are you okay? You've been staring into empty space for five minutes now," Mira whispered louder and jabbed him harder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just think-" Suddenly Mirajane was on top of him, with her hands clamped over his mouth. All that could be heard their loud breathing.

"Did you hear something, Jellal?" Erza stood up from the table and walked over to the bush where they were hiding. She searched suspiciously in the leaves for a while but eventually shrugged it off and went back to the table.

Meanwhile Laxus was having a very hard time ignoring the weight of Mirajane on top of him. He couldn't help but remember how many times he had been in this same position but both people having very different intentions. The second Erza sat back down at the table, Mirajane let go of Laxus' mouth and rolled off him.

"Honestly **,** _you are so stupid!_ With your loud talking we almost got caught!" Mira murmured while repeatedly punching his arm. Laxus moved out of her reach. He was starting to get bruises.

"Well _remind me_ again why we are _creepily spying_ on someone's date!" he spoke quietly but forcefully.

"We're making sure it goes well!" Mirajane responded, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think anything bad is going to happen," he said dryly as the pair eyed Erza and Jellal. Jellal rose his fork to his mouth but missed because he was too busy goggling at Erza. Erza giggled like a school girl and slowly wiped his chin with her napkin.

"Awwwww!" Mirajane swooned.

"Are you serious?! That was absolutely disgusting!" Laxus was appalled, "Whatever, _we need to leave._ This is bordering on stalker."

"I guess you're right," She sighed and began to crawl face first through the small hole in the brush that they had come in from. But the hole was very small and soon Mirajane was making uncomfortable noises as the branches pierced her sides. As she tried to squeeze through her butt was swaying in and out of Laxus' face. His bit down on his lip. God, would this woman ever stop trying to tempt him?

Mirajane finally managed to get through after what appeared to be an insane amount of effort on her part. After she was standing upright on the other side, Laxus sidled through the hole with no problem. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" she looked at him with annoyance.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?"

"You know."

"Uh no I don't."

"Yes you do!"

" _No I don't. What?!"_

"You already know!"

" _NO. I. DON'T."_

" _YES YOU DO. DON'T PLAY INNOCENT."_

" _I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"_

" _YES YOU DO!"_

" _SHUT UP! I DON'T!"_

" _ **YOU**_ _SHUT UP!"_

Laxus and Mira were full on screaming now. Mirajane cheeks were red with anger and Laxus' hands were clenched at his sides.

"Jellal?! Please tell me you heard that too and I'm not hearing voices," Erza's voice suddenly was very loud on the other side of the bush. _Sh*t!_ Laxus thought. But Mirajane thought faster.

" _RUN!"_ she yelled and sprinted away from Erza's voice. After a second's hesitation, Laxus ran after her. Erza, hearing their fleeing footsteps, immediately requiped into her Heaven's Wheel and stabbed the rosebush between her and the suspicious people until it was just a pile of petals and leaves. She then requiped again into her running outfit and raced after them, leaving Jellal standing in shock.

Mirajane was running faster than she had ever before in her life. Though to be fair, she didn't run often. Or ever. As a Fairy Tail wizard, she stood and fought her battles. She never ran away like a coward. Mira chastised herself for wearing a long dress and heels that day however.

Suddenly, the Mirajane heard huge feet trampling the grass behind her. She looked in fear to see if it was Erza but was surprised to see that Laxus had caught up with her.

"I- didn't- know you- could run," Mira huffed.

"Well- some people- **actually** \- work out," Laxus huffed back.

"How dare- you!" she suddenly had a spurt of frustration and gained a few feet. But Laxus easily sped up, matching her pace. _Darn it!_ she thought. _I_ _ **need**_ _to show him who's boss if I'll ever get respect! I need to beat him!_ _If I only wasn't wearing this stupidly beautiful outfit!_

Her eyes brightened. She kicked off her heels and tied her dress high enough for her legs to move freely. With newfound energy Mirajane raced far ahead. Laxus had no chance of catching up. They kept running until they both fell down from exhaustion, cracking up.

"I thought _**some people**_ work out" Mirajane cackled.

"Well I.. I do only do weights," Laxus muttered crossly. Mira laughed even harder.

"What happened to your coat?" she asked, realizing Laxus' signature fur coat had somehow disappeared. He was now wearing his sweaty purple dress shirt with half the buttons open. Mira adverted her eyes from his chest.

"What happened to your shoes?" Laxus retorted. Mira giggled softly. They both smiled but fell silent.

"So.. see you tomorrow I guess," Mirajane breathed.

"Wait….. why?" Laxus rose his eyebrows.

"Well you're my trusty helper now, right? We still have to get the Master 10 grandkids before the year ends." Laxus sat up immediately.

"Please tell me you are joking."

"No.. why would I be joking?"

"That isn't even possible!"

"What?"

"Mira! Pregnancy takes about 9 months, it's February, there are only 10 months left in the year! That would mean we have to get 10 couples hooked up this month or next month! ….. I think. I was never really great at math…." Laxus trailed off.

"Yeah that works out fine though," Mirajane said counting on her fingers.

"Okay, even if it mathematically works out and we _do_ get 10 couples together, that doesn't mean they are going to want kids so early! They've been together for what? A month?!" Laxus was starting to get a _very_ bad feeling about what Mirajane was trying to do.

"Well Laxus, you are forgetting one very important factor."

" _Really?_ What factor?"

"It's February," Mira stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

" _It's the month of love!"_ Mirajane sang.

"You're insane."

….

~Bane Street~

Laxus walked briskly to his usual club, trying to keep his mind off of Mirajane. She was literally a psycho! Trying to get 10 couples together in 2 months. It was the work of a lunatic! Adding the fact that she acted like a 6 year old half the time! She seriously pretended that she wasn't trying to arouse him while trying to get out of the bush. Honestly!

But he couldn't stop thinking about the creamy white legs that made him completely forget what he was doing. Or that cute little flush on her face after their sprint. Or that little smile when she watched Erza and Jellal. Or- _SHUT UP BRAIN!_

Laxus knew he had to tell the Master soon _._ If he let Mirajane continue this shenanigan for much longer she could really mess up people's lives. He shuddered thinking about the horrible possibilities.

~Mirajane and Lisanna's Apartment, Fairy Hills~

Lisanna jumped backwards, holding her mouth in shock. _No! No, no, no! Please no!_ She thought. _I'm crazy. Yeah, that's it._ The world seemed to be laughing at her. _This isn't fair! I'm not ready!_ The freezing tile floor or her bathroom was chilling her to the bone. Lisanna heard the front door open and immediately stood up.

"Anyone home?" Mirajane called. Lisanna sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Mirajane immediately rushed over and pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"What's wrong? Annie what happened to you?" She interrogated her fiercely.

"Nothing!" Lisanna responded, trying to hide her face.

"Don't lie to me! I can tell you've been crying!" Mirajane pulled Lisanna's hands away from her face.

"It's really nothing," she said quietly.

"I know it's not. You can tell me anything Annie. You know that."

"Well um….."

"Um…. what?" Mira egged her on.

"I…. goodness I never thought I would be saying this so soon!"

"Take your time," Mirajane smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I- I don't really know how else to put this. I'm pregnant Mira!"

…

 _A/N: Hahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil :)_

 _Favorite, Follow, and Review!_ _ **I really love reading your reviews!**_ _Seriously, every time I get one I do a little dance around my house._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. I haven't updated in SO LONG, I don't even have a valid excuse. I'm SO SO SO sorry that I left you guys on hold with a cliffhanger for this long... I really do feel bad. I definitely am going to try much harder to update regularly. Again, I'm really sorry. :C**

 **But anyway enjoy the chapter! It's a lot of dialogue but I hope you like it!**

Lisanna watched as Mirajane's eyes became as large as saucers. They stood staring at each other, both hushed. The silence continued until Lisanna couldn't hold it in any longer.

"WELL SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!" she screamed into Mira's face. But her sister still stood, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She finally seemed to find her words.

" _Whoa."_

" _WHOA?!_ THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Lisanna yelled, outraged. But Mira was studying the carpet on the floor with a befuddled expression.

" _Whoa."_

"OH MY MAVIS! I CAN'T HANDLE YOU RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" Lisanna shrieked, striding to the door.

"Wait! Annie!" Mirajane snapped out of her daze and grabbed Lisanna's arm. She spun around.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!" Lisanna demanded and slapped her hand away.

"I'll call you whatever you want! Please, just calm down!" Mira pleaded.

"I'M PERFECTLY CALM!"

"No, you aren't! You're screaming at me!"

"WELL YOU DESERVE TO BE SCREAMED AT!"

"Lisanna please! This isn't like you!"

"MAYBE YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

The sisters both stared at each other, breathless.

"How could you say that?!"

"Maybe I'm different now," Lisanna said, not meeting Mirajane's eyes. Now _Mirajane_ was angry.

"Are you serious?! I've known you since the day you were born Lisanna! I was there when you were first learning to eat and were dribbling food all over yourself. I was there when you lost your first tooth. I was there when you decided to keep your hair short forever because it reminded you of Mom." Mirajane paused and when she continued her voice was quieter. "I realize that you were gone for a long time in Edolas, but listen Lisanna, you are still the same person we all know and love! Elfman and I couldn't be happier to have you back home. You have no idea the pain that we went through when we thought you were dead. We love you **so much** , just like how much we are going to love this new baby. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Lisanna listened until mute tears began sliding down her face.

"But what if Bixlow doesn't want it?" she sobbed.

"If Bixlow loves you then he will love the baby. That's that." Mirajane assured her. Lisanna nodded and threw herself in Mira's arms.

"You're right." Mira hugged her tighter and slowly rubbed circles into her back.

….

-6:47 am-

Mirajane shifted in her bed. Then turned over again. And again. She adjusted her pillow. She stretched her legs out. She smoothed out her blanket.

Mira groaned.

There was so getting around it, she couldn't fall back asleep. She begrudgingly sat up in her bed, opened her eyes, and looked around her pale pink room. It looked like a hurricane had hit it. Clothes, makeup, and miscellaneous junk littered every surface, including the floor. Mira considered cleaning it up for a second, but decided that it would have to wait until another day.

Even though it was quite early (according to her), soft light still filtered through her patterned curtains. _And another day begins_ she thought.

Mirajane rolled out of bed and lazily strolled to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water, threw off her clothing from the day before, and sidled into the shower. Before long, the entire bathroom was overflowing with hot steam. Mira absentmindedly hummed, letting the warm water wash over her. She couldn't help but think about the night before, when she had found out she was going to become an aunt. She was delighted of course, but found herself rethinking the assignment the Master had given her. Mira realized she needed to be more cautious bringing a new generation into the world. Babies aren't pets, they're human beings with lives and emotions.

Feeling enlightened, she turned off the water and got out of the shower. Clothed in only a towel, she strode back into her room and began the always tedious task of picking an outfit. Much later, Mira finally appeared triumphantly in the kitchen, wearing a high-waisted denim skirt, a baby blue tank top, and her ballerinas with pink bows. After seeing the forgotten dishes in the sink from the spaghetti dinner with Lisanna, she resolved to eat at the guild. Mirajane also didn't want to wake Lisanna with loud kitchen activities. _Lisanna needs all the sleep she can get_ Mira thought to herself. _These next few years are going to be stressful._ But she still beamed, thinking about a little baby in Lisanna's arms. _Annie is going to be a great mother._

While walking to the guild, Mira contemplated who she would set up together next. She struggled to think of someone but ended up with nothing. _Is Laxus even going to help me today?_ She wondered. _Probably not, considering how unreliable he is._ No one ever could count on Laxus because he constantly was traveling to different places. One day he would be in the Magnolia, another he would disappear and be gone until who knows when.

To Mirajane's dismay, Laxus was nowhere to be found in the hall. She searched the entire place but didn't see him. Sighing, Mira decided that it would be her call once more to set up the couple.

"Mira! Is that you? Oh thank Mavis!" suddenly Kinana was by her side, "How could you just leave me yesterday?! The place was packed and I was the only server! It was a nightmare!"

"Oh… sorry Kinana… I was uh busy and had to go do… something."

" _Mira!_ You can't just skip out on your shift like that! You better make it up to me today." Kinana looked at her sternly.

"Ummm about that…."

"..About what?" Kinana looked threatenly.

"I uhhh… I'm going to have to skip today too."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm really sorry Kinana! I just have…. Things to do.." Mira finished awkwardly.

" _Things to do, huh?_ Mira I'm really disappointed in you. You've never missed a day of work before!"

"Kinana this is really important. I can't miss-"

Abruptly the guild doors swung open. Laxus strode in. Mirajane's eyes brightened and she hurriedly gestured for him to come over. He rolled his eyes dramatically but complied.

"See Kinana! Laxus is here!" Mira smiled nervously.

" _So?"_ Kinana eyed Laxus.

"Um well.. Laxus is actually the reason I'm going to have to miss today.. Isn't that right, Laxus?" Mira smiled threateningly at Laxus.

"

"Err- yeah.. That's it! Mirajane here is going to um… help me at my house later today." he smirked back.

"Later today?" she turned to Mirajane, "Then why can't you do your morning shift?"

"Uhhhh I can't do my morning shift because… umm….I…"

"Because she is too tired from yesterday!" Laxus interjected.

"...yes! That's right!"

"What did you do yesterday that oh so _tiring?_ "

"I WENT JOGGING AND-" "SHE WAS CARING FOR LISANNA AND-" Laxus and Mira said at the exact same moment.

Kinana glared at both of them.

"Something strange is going on with you two… I don't trust it."

"Well-"

"WAIT!" Kinana stopped, "I think I know _exactly_ what is going on right now."

"You do….?"

" _Yes._ I do. I can see what you have been doing lately. And truthfully I'm a little offended that you hadn't told me sooner." Kinana looked at her accusingly.

"Oh Kinana! I'm so sorry!" suddenly Mira was in Kinana's arms, "I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone! I wanted to tell you! I promise! Makarvo didn't want anyone to know!"

"Oh it's okay, Mira! I'm not mad!" they hugged.

Laxus sighed deeply on the side. _Girls._

"And it's fine if you take today off. I know you have reasons," Kinana grinned.

"Oh thank you!" Mira hugged her one more time and then Kinana went back to bar to clean glasses.

"That went well," Laxus said sarcastically.

"Oh no, Laxus, why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"The look you give me when you think I'm a complete moron."

"Well to be fair, you are a moron," Laxus shrugged his shoulders. Mirajane looked hurt.

"Why would you say that? That just went fantastically! Kinana isn't angry at me anymore and now she knows the secret."

"Tell me Strauss, what secret do you think she knows exactly?"

"Well obviously that we are matchmaking people in the guild. What other secret is there?"

"Wow. You really are an idiot," Laxus closed his eyes, "She thinks that we are…. You know…."

"That we are what? ...Friends?"

"Please don't make me literally spell this out for you, Strauss."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Laxus."

"How about I put it this way.." Laxus made an appalling movement with his hands.

" _LAXUS! There is absolutely no way that she thinks that!"_ Mirajane looked horrified.

At that moment, Kinana called from the bar.

"Mira! Don't forget to tell me all the details later!" she said with a cheeky wink in Laxus' direction.

Mirjane turned to Laxus with her mouth hanging completely open.

"Oh my Mavis…. That's exactly what she thinks!"

"Yup," Laxus nodded grimly.

"Well….." Mira gathered her thoughts, "One problem at a time. Who are we getting together next?"

"I thought this was _your_ area of expertise, Strauss."

"Since when did you start calling me Strauss? I don't like it."

"I don't care, Strauss."

Mirajane rolled her eyes and looked around the Guild Hall. When she she spotted a small, blue- haired woman sitting a couple of tables away from a tall man with long black hair, Mira knew exactly who was going to be matched next.

 **A/N: So now you guys know who is being paired next! I'M SUPER EXCITED to write their bit because they're actually my OTP! If you liked this chapter leave a review! If you didn't like this chapter, leave a review! If you don't really care about this story, STILL WRITE A REVIEW! Your reviews keep me going and no matter what they say they will be appreciated. 'Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while again. Like A REALLY LONG TIME. I FEEL SO TERRIBLE THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED, YOU GUYS HAVE NO CLUE. I KNOW YOU'VE HEARD IT ALL FROM ME BUT... WOW I SUCK AT UPDATES. I'M SO SORRY. ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY. LIFE JUST GETS IN THE WAY A LOT. BUT HOPEFULLY NOW THAT SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE I CAN UPDATE MORE. **HOPEFULLY. Anyway, Enjoy! Favorite, Follow and Review if you want to!**

...

"Heeeeeey, Levy!" Mirajane said brightly and scooted into the seat beside her in the guild hall. Levy didn't look up from the book sitting in her lap. Mira huffed.

"Levy! Hi! It's me, Mirajane..?" she tried again. Levy still didn't react.

 _Stupid book._

" _Levy!_ Come on, it's Mira! Your good friend?"

 _Ugh! Why isn't she listening?_

" _Heeeeeellllo?_ Earth to Levy Mcgarden!"

Still no response.

"LEVY, ARE YOU HEARING ME?"

The focused woman gave Mirajane no attention. _Okay time to play the trump card.._

"You know I know about Gaj-"

Before she could even react, Levy had wrestled Mirajane down onto the table with her small hands clamped onto her mouth. As Mira's eyes widened in shock, Levy leaned in.

" _How do you know?"_ Levy whispered, her voice full of uncontrolled fear.

"Well… it's pretty obvious, I guess," Mira laughed nervously, still startled.

"Dear Mavis, and here I was, thinking I was being inconspicuous!" Levy muttered quietly.

"Uh, I don't know what in-cop-spit-you-us means, but everyone is looking at us," Mira motioned with her head.

Levy looked where she meant and in horror saw that every single person in the guild hall was staring at them. Including….. Gajeel! Levy then remembered that she was holding Mira down on the table.

Mirajane giggled slightly as Levy, with a face bright pink with embarrassment, jumped off of her immediately. _She's so.. childlike._ Mira thought.

"Let's go somewhere else to.. um discuss this," Levy smiled apprehensively, looking around to see if anyone was still watching them.

"Sure.. Where do you want to go?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh- let's go to my apartment, shall we?" Levy herded her out of the guild hall.

"So Lily, what kinda job should we do next? I was thinkin'-" Gajeel stopped as he saw Laxus walk to their table and sit down across from him.

"Whadda want, Laxus?" Gajeel growled. Even though Laxus had proved his alliance to Fairy Tail many times now and was forgiven for what he did in the past, Gajeel still didn't remotely like him.

"I just want to talk," the large blond man put his hands up in surrender. _Talk? What does that mean?_ Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

"I'm listenin'." He took a sip from the cup beside him.

"Well… you're interested in Mcgarden, aren't you?" Laxus asked, smirking slightly.

Gajeel spit out his drink.

" _NO!"_ he roared, " _WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?"_

"No reason," Laxus said, a full smirk visible on his face.

"WELL I'M NOT SO YOU CAN-"

"Yes you are," Pantherlily interjected, "Stop denying it, Gajeel."

Gajeel sent Lily the most murderous glare he could muster.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion behind them and the cat and two mages turned to look.

 _Oh Mavis Mira, what the hell is happening over there?_ Laxus thought.

 _Wh-Why is Levy on top of Mirajane?_ Gajeel thought.

 _Why did Gajeel pick such a weird guild?_ Pantherlily thought.

They all continued to stare for a minute until Laxus cleared his throat.

"So- back to what we were talking about. If you are interested in Mcgarden-"

"I'M NOT-"

"Well if you _were,_ I heard that she's going to be at the Dragon Head restaurant tonight at seven. _Alone_ ," Laxus said dramatically as he walked away. He stopped and looked back at Gajeel.

"And maybe brush your hair. Look nice."

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs. Mirajane flinched.

They were in Levy's Fairy Hills apartment, which until now, Mira had had the pleasure of never entering. The place was an absolute disaster, she decided. It was actually a larger model then Mira's, but it seemed at least two times smaller. Every single available wall was crammed with overflowing bookshelves - even the walls in the bathroom. Levy had converted the two extra small bedrooms into library and a study, which both contained impossibly more volumes than the rest of the home. Even in Levy's bedroom there were rows and rows of books. It didn't help that scattered throughout the apartment were leaning towers of more books which often had objects precariously balanced on top. Levy's place was also full of forgotten tea cups and dried up potted plants.

" _Levy!"_ Mirajane opened the kitchen pantry, "You have even more books in here!"

"Well obviously!" Levy huffed, "Where do you think all the cookbooks go?"

"You're completely insane.." Mira realized.

"As if! If anyone is insane, it's you Mirajane Strauss! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD GAJEEL THAT I'M MEETING HIM AT THE DRAGON'S HEAD TONIGHT!" Levy was in utter distress.

"Calm down, girl! Everything will be fine!" Mira tried to reassure her.

"WHAT PART OF THIS IS FINE? THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

Mirajane looked in confusion.

"A date with the man of your dreams is a nightmare?" she asked.

"Well….." Levy broke down, "I suppose that it isn't really a _nightmare._ It's just that…. I don't think Gajeel even likes me. I mean.. Why would he go for me when there are girls like Lucy or Erza?"

"He likes you for who you are Levy. He wouldn't want any else but you!" Mira was flabbergasted. Did Levy really have this little self-confidence?

"But why would he want me, Mira? You have to admit, I look like a child. There's nothing alluring or sexy about me. I'm not appealing," Levy sniffed.

" _What?!_ Okay first of all, what you lack in bust you make up for in brains. Second of all, _yes you are appealing._ You're even crazier then I realized! Levy, you're _gorgeous,_ do you understand? _Gorgeous!_ Don't let anyone ever tell you different. You have curves and you _are_ sexy. Gajeel loves you. And even if he didn't, you're still one of the most amazing people I know, Levy, and I know a lot of amazing people."

"Thank you for saying that," Levy gave a small smile, "I appreciate it. But we still don't know for sure..."

"And tonight you are going to look your sexiest yet! You know why?" Mira grinned, not listening to the second part of Levy's statement.

"Um.. no, I don't." Levy raised an eyebrow.

"BECAUSE WE'RE GOING SHOPPING FOR THE BEST DRESS MAGNOLIA HAS TO OFFER!" Mira yelled triumphantly.

"Oh Mavis. You're such a stereotypical girl, Mirajane."

"I don't know what stare-oreo-tip-a-coal means, but let's go!"

Gajeel kicked the tree trunk in front of him, causing it to explode into sharp splinters.

 _What am I going to do?_ he thought, frustrated. The unexpected morning event's played in his mind.

Laxus coming up to him, telling him that Levy was going to be at the Dragon's Head tonight. Lily _very_ openly admitting his feelings for Levy.

Gajeel kicked another tree. _Damn cat._

He was now in the East forest, the only place he could think of where he could freely destroy his surroundings without anyone calling the Magnolia Police Force. The area around him was already showing signs of his aggression with several fallen trees and piles of debris.

This was a such a strange, out of the blue situation. When Gajeel woke up this morning, he would have never guessed that this was how his day would play out. _What do I do?_ he thought again.

On the one hand, he liked Levy. _A lot._ More than he would ever admit. It took every ounce of self-control to act cool and indifferent when he was around her. But on the other hand, a date? Gajeel knew that he wasn't the friendliest person; what if Levy found that out and left halfway through?

 _Date? No one said date. Stop thinking things like that!_ he thought.

Or maybe Laxus was just joking around and Levy wouldn't even be there. In fact, why would _Laxus_ know where Levy was going to be tonight? What business did Laxus have with Levy's whereabouts? Had they ever even talked before? This entire ordeal was extremely far-fetched. _I won't go._

But what if she came and he didn't? Suddenly he pictured Levy, standing all alone at the restaurant, rubbing her wet eyes because he didn't come.


	7. Chapter 7

Levy stood anxiously, fidgeting with the silver chain of her handbag. _It's almost time,_ she thought, _he should be here any minute._ She bit her lip. Was this all a mistake? Would she end up making a fool of herself? Levy felt uncomfortably conscious of all the couples promenading past her into the restaurant ahead. She felt alone and very, very out of place.

At least the restaurant was nice. Well, nice was a bit of an understatement. The Dragon's Head was absolutely exquisite. It was on the port side of Magnolia, right on the coast. The whole structure stood on thick wooden stilts with the ocean quietly lapping below. Somehow little islands had been constructed around the wide wooden pier, and on them were low-hanging trees with expansive branches. The trees were woven with golden flickering strings of light lacrimas, which gave the entire exterior a subtle magical feeling. The restaurant itself was a one-story square building adorned with red glowing lanterns and an open roof, so even if you were inside you could still see the stars. Levy had no idea how Mirajane had ever found such a gem of a restaurant.

Levy was relieved that Mirajane had also insisted on such formal attire. At first she was doubtful of her baby pink to-the-floor length gown, but now she was thankful that Mira seemed like she knew what she was doing for once. She almost shuddered thinking about that afternoon. Who knew Mirajane could become so ferocious during shopping? Levy was still embarrassed to the core when she recalled the poor sales woman's face after she had gotten in Mirajane's path to the sales rack. _Reminder: never go clothes shopping with Mirajane Strauss ever again,_ she thought grimly.

 _Where is Gajeel? He should be here by now!_ Levy thought. She opened her hand bag, distressed, and pulled out her watch. _He's two minutes late!_ she realized. The doubt her head grew. She looked so stupid, standing there alone! _I should just go. This is a waste of time. It was nice to hope, but he isn't coming._ Taken with sudden determination, she spun and tried to start walking, but was abruptly slammed into something very hard. Levy took a step back slightly and realized that she had run into something white. And… buttoned? A shirt? Her eyes traveled upward onto Gajeel's grinning face.

"Now where did ya think ya were goin', Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Levy felt goosebumps form all the way down her back.

…

"THAT'S ALL YOU TOLD HIM?!" Mirajane flailed her hands wildly. Under his jacket, Laxus clenched his fist. They were currently in cramped storage room inside the Dragon's Head.

" _Yes,_ Mirajane, that's _all_ I told him! Now stop screaming, I swear to Mavis! We're in a restaurant!" he gritted his teeth, "Besides, it turned out completely fine! Look, there he is."

Mira turned her head to peer out of the window to where Levy had been standing awkwardly a minute before. A large Gajeel was now beside her, and she could see Levy's smile all the way from where she was. Mirajane unconsciously gave a little smile of her own, but immediately fixed it back into a frown. She gave a large huff.

"Yeah, well, that was lucky. There was a good chance that he wasn't going to come considering that you didn't tell him _anything!_ " Mira reprimanded Laxus.

"Give me a break! You started freaking out after one minute!" Laxus replied, rolling his eyes.

"He was _two minutes late_ , Laxus! _Two minutes!"_

"Yeah, _two minutes_! Are you even hearing yourself?"

Mirajane looked above dramatically and muttered something sounded a lot like "men" to Laxus.

"Now don't start sounding like Ichiya," Laxus cautioned. Mirajane repressed a laugh. Instead, she gave a dramatic annoyed sigh. Laxus and Mira fell into silence as they watched Levy and Gajeel stroll towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"How did you manage to get a reservation to this place anyway? I heard it's booked solid," Laxus asked suddenly.

"Cashed in a favor, that's all," Mira said simply, slightly startled. Laxus quirked one of his thick blond eyebrows.

"What kind of favor?"

"Nothing special…" Mirajane replied tersely.

" _What kind of favor?"_ Laxus turned fully to her.

"What's it to you?" she murmured uneasily and gave a small step back, "It's none of your business." Laxus stared at her intensely for another minute.

"Fine. I guess it's not." Laxus looked back out of the small window. The tension between them grew. Mira bit her lip.

"Well…. If you have to know.. Jason's cousin runs this restaurant. I promised Jason a little spread in the _Weekly Sorcerer_ if he could get a table open tonight. That's it." Laxus slammed in his large first on the wall. " _What?"_ Mira pestered him.

"I hate that you model."

"What?... Why?" Mira asked, confused.

"It's just….."

"It's just what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Laxus walked a few steps to the door of the storage closet. What was it to him if Mirajane wanted to show the world what she looked like with practically no clothes on? It wasn't his business.

"Laxus! Where are you going?" Mirajane said. _What is this, an interrogation?_ Laxus thought.

"Levy and Gajeel are probably almost ready to order. We have to go through with the plan, remember?" Laxus reminded her. Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and left the room.

…

Gajeel sat down stiffly at the table their hostess had lead them too. It was one of the outdoor tables, on the edge of the pier. He could easily see the dark water splashing on the side of them, partly illuminated from the golden lanterns above. Levy primly pulled out her chair and sat down across from him.

Gajeel realized he was staring again. He realized that he hadn't really stopped since he saw her at the front of the restaurant. He couldn't take his eyes off Levy. She had done something with her hair, it was tied back in a simple knot at the top of her head, and her beautiful chocolate eyes were heavenly in the soft light of the restaurant. She was enchanting, even more than usual. _Damn, I should have pulled out the chair for her_ he thought. That's what gentlemen do right? Gajeel didn't know. But everything about Levy made him want to become the perfect gentleman, or anyone remotely good enough to be by her side.

"This reservation is for Mr. and Mrs. Redfox, correct?" said a strangely familiar voice. Gajeel looked up to see their massive "waiter" and barely suppressed his snort.

Mr. Wreyar, as his nametag read, was a large man who barely fit into his uniform. He had an obviously fake mustache that stretched across his top lip and an odd head of brown curly hair. The scar going down the right side of his face was visible however. Mr. Wreyar seemed to be slightly grimacing. Gajeel peeked at Levy to see if she registered who their waiter was too, but her face was aghast, her mouth opening and closing slowly like a fish.

"Yah, it is," Gajeel answered in his gruff voice, raising his eyebrows at Levy. What was up with her?

"Are you ready to order your drinks?" Mr. Wreyar asked. His voice was unnaturally high and he smiled tensely. Levy snapped out of her daze after a minute and grabbed the folded menu in front of her.

"I'll have a Flaming Lily, thank you," she said, folding the menu again after barely giving it a glance. She gave an embarrassed half-smile.

"Wait - Shortie, are ya sure ya want that? It has a really high-" Gajeel began.

"Yes, I am _sure_ ," Levy glowered, her cute lips pouting, "And don't call me Shortie."

"That's perfectly fine," Mr. Wreyar assured her quickly, "And for you Mr. Redfox?"

"I guess I'll hav'a Fire Ale," Gajeel shrugged. _The Flaming Lily is really strong, isn't Levy kinda a lightweight?_ he thought. _She's probably gonna be drunk off of just one._

"Thank you, your drinks will be here momentarily," Mr. Wreyar wrote on his notepad.

"Mister, how long have ya worked here?" Gajeel questioned him with a smirk.

"Uh- well- um…. It's been a very long time.. It's uh hard for me to remember," Mr. Wreyar stuttered.

"If ya don't mind me askin', what job did you have before this?" Gajeel smiled. Levy giggled. _So she does know what's going on._

"Yes, sir, I can't help but feel like I've seen you before," she nodded solemnly.

"Er- well.. That's very possible considering….I used to work at…..." Mr. Wreyar hesitated.

"Ya used to work where?"

"I used to work at the um.." he stammered further, "the.. The… the… Magnolia Post Office!"

"Of course! The Post Office! That must have been where I've see you!" Levy threw her hands up in mock realization.

"Um yes.. I used to work at the Post Office," Mr. Wreyar emphasized, "Anyhow, I have to go, I have more tables to attend to!" He shuffled away. The second he was out of earshot, Gajeel and Levy burst into laughter.

"I never thought I would see the day when Laxus would wear a fake moustache!" Levy grinned, "I wonder how Mirajane convinced him to do that..."

…

"And? How'd it go?" Mirajane asked as soon as Laxus was back in the storage closet. Laxus tore the wig off, seething.

"I swear they were messing with me!" he ripped his moustache off, "HoLY MOtHeR oF MaVIs! That f*cking hurt!" Mirajane rushed to his side.

"Laxus! What are you doing?! You still need that! They only ordered drinks! You still have to give them the drinks and whatever food they order!" Mira protested.

"I don't _have_ to do anything!" he retorted, "Here! _You_ wear the moustache!"

"Laxus that makes no sense!" Mirajane tried to be serious but couldn't help but laugh.

"This is stupid! I'm done with your crazy matchmaking games!" Laxus yelled and stormed out of the storage closet door.

"Wait! Laxus, please don't go!" Mirajane called after him, "I'm sorry!" _He's such a child._ She frowned.

 _A/N: HEY GUYS! Wow it's been a while, in fact it's been exactly 7 months since I last updated. YIKES. I'm so sorry guys but I genuinely forgot about this story... I also used to be very involved with the Fairy Tail Fandom, but I'm regrettably not anymore because the anime ended (for now let's hope *fingers crossed*) and I admittedly I just got a little bored. But I'm going to try harder than ever to update this story for you guys, even though I have a soul-crushing amount of homework daily and finals are coming up. Everything is worth it though when I read your reviews and people favorite this story. It honestly gives me the best feeling possible. Shout out to AwkwardToffee for giving me the motivation to write another chapter. I love reading what you guys think. THANK YOU AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!_


End file.
